


Posted on the Monitor

by Vathara



Series: Urban Legends [15]
Category: Godzilla: The Series
Genre: Humor, Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathara/pseuds/Vathara
Summary: Little yellow notes. We see them on every episode. Don't you wonder what's on them?





	Posted on the Monitor

**Author's Note:**

> Godzilla: The Series belongs to Toho and Tristar. Notes created through collaboration with the Evil Overlady.

Nick-  
Hicks is on leave. Didn't say where.  
-Elsie

Mendel-  
Your parts shipment came in.  
-Nick

Elsie-  
One of your paleontologist colleagues called. Something about a park?  
-Mendel

Nick-  
Borrowed a few of your worms to go fishing.  
-Randy

Nick-  
Had to take Randy to the hospital. Radioactive food poisoning.  
-Elsie

Monique-  
Your package is in. And it's ticking.  
-Nick

Nick-  
You-know-who called from you-know-where about you-know-what. You know?  
-Randy

Giant shark attacking Miami.

Mendel-  
Your mom called. I told her you had malaria.  
-Randy

Mendel-  
Called your mother back. Assured her you're fine. BTW, did you find Monique's stun grenade?  
-Nick

Nick-  
Make sure you punch in the right code. Frenchie updated our security systems.  
-Elsie

Nick-  
Off to pry part of NIGEL off Godzilla's back molar.  
-Mendel  
P.S.: If you hear a scream, please hurry!

Elsie-  
The rental car place says they're empty. Could you talk to them?  
-Nick

Nick-  
Sorry, they've got a court order this time.  
-Elsie

New buoys are in.

_Jefe_ -  
The fishing company's screaming again. You want to talk to them?  
-Randy

Randy-  
After I finish picking off the net weights. Looks like he decided to floss.  
-Nick

Giant shark attacking Miami. Again.

Nick-  
Got the court date with the city shoved to Tuesday. Don't chase anything until then!  
-Hicks

Randy-  
Don't open the sample microwave. I don't know what Elsie has in there, but as of a few minutes ago, it was still twitching.  
-Nick

Nick-  
Monique booby-trapped my White House pen!  
-Randy

Elsie-  
Nick's got my pen in quarantine!  
-Randy

Randy-  
Please don't try out your French on the insurance agents. Some of them actually are insurance agents, and they have no idea what you're talking about.  
-Nick

Elsie-  
The back gate is officially reporter-proof!  
-Randy

Randy-  
No. It is not.  
-Monique

Elsie-  
Out to bail out Monique. Third camera this month. Chili for dinner?  
-Nick

 


End file.
